A Dinner
by Gold3nGirl
Summary: Everyone is having dinner at Greg's house. What could happen after a simple reunion? Morganders. This is for the FF Smut Challenge on CSI Forever Online.


**Morgan POV:**

This been a year since my abduction. It's been a year since I was shot. Sometimes still hurts, mentally. Physically… not much. I suffered in the first months. I had horrible nightmares. But eventually I accepted what happened to me. I accepted that I almost got killed. Every day I think about it. And today isn't a different day. My back is hurting as hell. The scar is hurting pretty badly. It looks like is burning. This doesn't happen to me since I woke up in the hospital in that day.

I'm working on a new case with Greg. We are at the crime scene now. Dead body in the middle of the desert. Awesome! It's way too hot. 38 degrees Celsius, yeah, it's killing me. And Greg is here. It's been hard to work with him. I just keep thinking about the things I would do to him. Gosh, those lips. I always wondered what's under that shirt. Damn, I look like a teen. Shit, he's looking at him right now. I probably look creepy.

"Morgan?"- He haves in hand in front of me.

"What… I'm sorry…what?"

"Are you okay?"- Yeah… he's probably thinking that I'm weird. - "Morgan, are you okay?"- He asks on more time with a worried tone.

"Yeah…no…not really."- Because I want to do naughty things with you and I just can't. Brody, shut up! You can't say that! -"My back is hurting. The scar looks like is burning."

"You wanna go back to the lab? I can finish things around here. Seriously…go."- Oh my God… he's worried about me. That makes him even hotter.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Don't worry."- He nods and turns around. Lucky me, today he's wearing one of his t-shirts. I shook my head, trying to push these thoughts away.

"Damn, you are hot."- Crap, did I say this out loud?

"Did you say anything Morgan?"

"Yeah…it's… it's hot today."

"Yeah it is."- He says giving me a teasing look. Maybe he heard what I said. -"You know what Morgan? I forgot to ask you. I am organizing a dinner tomorrow night in my place, before shift. You wanna go? Finn, Sara and Nick are going to be there."- Owh… he's giving me his puppy dog eyes that I cannot resist.

"Yeah. That would be great. Thanks Greg."- Wow, dinner at his place. This is going to be interesting. Yeah, I know it's with everyone, but it's my day off, it's is day off. Who knows what could happen.

He walks away and away and I can't take my eyes off of him. Why? Damn, he's really hot. Just forget about that. I say to myself.

**On the next day:**

"Hey Morgan! Come in."- Greg says letting me in. -"You are the first."- He adds with a smile. I smile back never taking my eyes of off his. We both fell in silence. I walk forward and put a hand on his chest, admiring his face. He smiles at me, and very slowly grabs my cheek and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. This was unexpected. Someone knocks on the door.

"It's probably Nick."- He says almost on a whisper. He, then walks backwards and opens the door.  
…...

"Bro, thanks for the dinner, it was great."- Nick thanks Greg giving him a hug.

"See you tomorrow at work."- Sara says. Finn gives him a hug as well. When they were on the lobby, the three of them, stare at me. I gave them a confused look.

"Morgan, you are not coming?"

"I'll help Greg cleaning. See you tomorrow at work."

Greg smiles one more time at them before they close the door. He gives me happy smile and I follow him to the kitchen.

"We can clean that tomorrow…" - I say looking at him with desire. He grabs one of my cheeks and rubs his lips on mines. Oh my God. He pushes me against the sink kissing the corners of my mouth.

"Have you any idea what I want to do to you Morgan?"- He whispers in my ear with one of the seductive tones I ever heard. -"Morgan, I'm going to touch every inch of your body. I'm gonna kiss and bite every single spot of you. I'm gonna make you sweat. I'm gonna make you moan so loud. You are going to burn with pleasure. You are going to beg for more. "- Greg whispers one more time, slowly letting me enjoy the moment, with his lips one my neck, teasing me. A small moan exits my mouth. Wow… I'm surprise. This is definitely a side of him that I didn't know about. He is manipulator, he's sexy, he's racy, he is a naughty boy. I like it.

He kisses me hungrily. I can feel his tongue in my mouth, playing. I open his shirt, never taking my lips out off his. I bit his lower lip, making him moan softly. Greg grabs my ass and helps me wrapping my legs around his hips. Somehow, we end up on his bedroom. He puts me down and kisses me one more time. His lips are demanding, firm. He takes my white blouse off and observes my body.

"I wish you so badly."- He whispers holding me by my cheek. He then leans and kisses me. Putting a hand on my waist, he pulls my body closer to his. He starts to slides his hands on my body, reaching my ass, he grabs it strongly. I moan again never breaking that kiss. I wish him badly. He drives me to the bed and I fell. He fells as well. Feeling his weight on top of my body, Greg licks my belly button. With his tongue, he reaches my hip, and gives small bites.

"Gosh… Greg!"- I moan one more time.

He looks at me and kisses my belly one more time. He unbuttons my jeans and takes it off. He makes a trill of kisses and small bites up my body, till he reaches my mouth. He kisses me again, massaging my legs. I kiss him back, rubbing my hands down his chest. I can feel his muscles. I reach his pants, unbutton it and put my hands inside. I start to tease him, making him moan against my lips.

"You have no idea what I want to do to you."- Greg whispers. I look at him and smile. He smiles too and gives me another kiss. I take his jeans off while he takes my bra. He slides his tongue down my neck slowly. He bites my breaths making me moan even harder.

"God…"- He puts his tongue inside of my mouth. I'm getting hot, my skin his burning with pleasure. He can't stop now. He removes my panties off and his boxers. Damn, I can feel it. He plays a bit, leaving me with a racy heavy breathing.

"-Greg do it now."- He slides to inside of me. He starts thrusting slowly, with a leisurely pace, but by the second, he starts to thrust even harder.

"Oh good God."- I moan, digging my nails on his back. He moans as well, while kissing my neck. He looks up one more time.

"I love you Morgan."

"I love you too."- He gives me another kiss on the lips.


End file.
